Rosalline, si Tokoh Sampingan
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Ini kisahku yang bercampur dengan kisahnya. Karena ia dan aku sama-sama seorang tokoh sampingan yang terluka akibat janji cinta abadi.


Dari sejak itu, seorang bangsawan bernama Romeo terpikat pada Rosalline yang anggun dan jelita. Dari sejak itu pula, Rosalline terpikat pula pada ketampanan dan ketangkasan Romeo. Tapi bagaimana setelahnya? Mereka yang dari awal bertukar surat dan ingin melanjut ke jenjang selanjutnya justru berakhir ironi hanya karena sepatah kata dari seorang sepupu Rosalline―

" _Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tuan. Walau sayangnya perasaanku tak akan terbalas karena cinta ini terlarang, tapi aku yakin suatu saat hubungan kita bisa mengharmoniskan ikatan yang ada dalam keluarga kita_."

Seketika Romeo langsung terpana. Terlupa sudah sosok anggun nan jelita seorang Roselline dengan mudahnya.

* * *

Judul: Roselline, si Tokoh Sampingan

Genre: Drama, Angst

Rating: T

Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

No commercial profit taken

Author: Lily Kotegawa

* * *

"A-Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau kau suka dengan perempuan lain. Jadi ya ... maaf bila selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu. Padahal kita sudah berteman dari kecil, namun aku memang terlalu lemah soal urusan hati sehingga ... aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu."

Di bawah pohon rindang tempat kami bermain dulu, aku mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang selalu aku pendam dalam hati. Aku sudah siap sakit hati, dan sejujurnya aku sudah tahu jawaban dari perasaanku ini. Tapi bukankah lebih baik aku tetap mengungkapkannya agar semua ini lekas berakhir?

"A-Aku tak suka dengan Lucy! Kami hanya berteman _."_

Aku tersenyum kaku. Mendapati sosok sang pujaan yang menyangkal pendapatku, bukan membalas pernyataanku. Mendesah pelan tanda kecewa, aku mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman palsu. Berusaha tegar, walau hati sudah menjerit pilu.

Teringat jelas sewaktu aku kecil kakakku selalu membacakan sebuah cerita untukku. Tentang seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki tampan. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, tapi mereka telah menjadi sahabat pena sejak lama. Hingga perasaan cinta mulai memenuhi isi hati mereka, kenyataan pahit pun datang. Ternyata mereka berasal dari keluarga yang saling bertentangan sejak lama. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua terpuruk seketika, namun mereka berdua saling menyemangati. Di bagian itu aku terheran, mengapa gadis dan lelaki itu bisa begitu tegar dalam menghadapi kenyataan?

Kemudian pada suatu hari, sebuah undangan datang ke rumah mereka. Dikatakan bahwa Juliet ―sepupu gadis itu― mengadakan sebuah pesta. Dengan senyum mengambang, gadis bersurai cokelat itu menulis, " _Pergilah ke tempat ini. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu_."

Surat itu pun sampai. Gadis itu tersenyum senang begitu sang pujaan hati akan datang ke pesta itu walau harus diam-diam. Dalam gelapnya malam yang diterangi sinar rembulan, gadis itu mabuk kepayang membayangkan sosok sang pujaan hati. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, akankah takdir mengizinkan mereka berdua untuk saling mengucap janji atas nama Tuhan dan keabadian cinta?

Namun semua kesenangan gadis itu diambil paksa darinya. Saat gadis itu datang ke pesta tersebut, manik matanya membulat. Sang pujaan hati justru sedang memeluk mesra sepupunya sendiri. Ah, kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu tahu kalau itu adalah pujaan hatinya? Jawabannya mudah, karena sebelum datang ke pesta, pujaan hati gadis itu sudah memberi tahu pakaian apa yang akan dipakai dan ciri-cirinya. Dan dalam keramaian, gadis itu menangis. Dalam hati ia menjerit soal janji akan menikah yang diucapkan lelaki itu. Hei, bukankah kisahnya sama seperti kisahku? Aku dan Natsu saling berjanji akan menikah di masa depan sejak dulu sekali. Tapi sekarang yang aku dapatkan hanyalah―

"Kau suka dengan Lucy, Natsu. Aku yakin itu." Aku kembali mengutarakan pendapatku. Tapi kali ini suaraku sedikit bergetar, karena aku mencoba menahan tangis. Berusaha tegar, sama seperti gadis dalam cerita itu saat melihat kenyataan pahit yang menimpa dirinya.

"Kenapa ..." Suaranya menggantung. Mungkin ia sedang merangkai kata saat ini. Karena kalau ia mengatakan secara sembrono bahwa ia menyukai Lucy, itu berarti penolakan keras untukku, kan?

Semilir angin berhembus, memainkan untaian rambut perakku yang pendek sebahu. Namun entah mengapa, aku merasa angin itu juga meniup lubang hatiku. Membuatku merasakan sakit dan dingin yang tak terkira.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Ia bertanya, dan aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya. Hal yang sederhana, tapi untuk merangkai tiap kalimatnya tak sesederhana itu. Tuhan memang pandai membolak-balikkan hati manusia. Namun, bukankah itu adalah tanda bahwa Tuhan menyayangi kita?

"Kenapa ya? Entahlah ..."

Pandanganku beralih menatap Tokyo Tower karena aku tak sanggup menatap matanya terlalu lama. Rasanya begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Seperti akan berbekas dalam ingatanku, dan tak kunjung terlupa.

"Aku tidak suka dengan siapapun."

Ia mengatakan itu dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Mungkin ia menyangkal pendapatku, juga hatinya. Kadang aku tak mengerti. Apakah ia menyangkalnya karena tak ingin melukai diriku yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama?

"Begitukah?"

Mungkin sehabis percakapan ini, ia akan membenciku. Membenci sifat sok tahu diriku serta hatiku yang terlalu lemah karena bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin juga setelah ini ia menjadi _ilfeel_ padaku dan menjauhiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah konsekuensinya.

Katanya, sebelum pesta malam itu berakhir, Juliet mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati gadis itu. Lalu mereka berjanji akan terus mencintai dan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya-lamanya. Namun, apakah lelaki itu akan mencari gadis itu keesokkan harinya? Apakah di mata lelaki itu sang gadis hanya bebek buruk rupa dibandingkan Juliet yang seperti angsa cantik nan anggun?

" _Natsu, saat kita sudah dewasa nanti ... bolehkah aku menjadi istrimu?_ "

" _A-Apa yang kau katakan―_ "

" _Natsu, mukamu memerah. Lucu sekali_."

" _Jangan main-main denganku, Lisanna! Aku pikir kau mengatakannya dengan serius_."

" _Memangnya aku boleh menjadi istrimu?_ "

" _Tentu saja ... boleh_."

" _Ah, Natsu. Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Suaramu terlalu pelan_."

" _Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu! Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Mirajane dan Elfman pasti sudah menunggumu_."

Aku tersenyum miris begitu mengingat masa laluku. Setelah percakapan itu berakhir, masa SMP-ku aku habiskan di sekolah asrama yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Saat itu aku dan Natsu masih sempat saling berkirim _e-mail s_ ampai ... hari pertama aku kembali ke Tokyo, karena lebih memilih melanjutkan pendidikan di sini. Dan yah, saat itu Natsu sudah bersama dengan gadis lain yang lebih cantik dan lebih feminim dariku. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan saling melengkapi. Benar-benar membuatku merasa menjadi sosok yang terlupakan.

" _Halo, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Murid SMA Magnolia, kelas 10_."

Rambut gadis itu berwarna keemasan dengan kulit seputih susu melapisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya manis dan memiliki senyum menawan. Otaknya cerdas, dan ia seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Sungguh, aku sangat iri pada gadis itu.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana awal kalian bisa bertemu?_ "

Saat itu aku berusaha biasa saja. Walau ada rasa tidak nyaman di hati karena aku pikir ―hei― hanya aku teman perempuan yang dekat dengan Natsu selama ini. Kenapa setelah aku pergi selama dua tahun hal ini bisa terjadi? Kalian boleh mengatakan bahwa aku begitu arogan dan egois. Tapi percayalah, aku yakin kalian juga akan seperti diriku.

" _Kita bertemu di Shibuya. Saat itu Luce sedang tersesat di jalan, dan aku membantunya_."

Setelah sekian lama aku dan Natsu terdiam saat ini, aku akhirnya ingat nama gadis dan lelaki itu. Gadis itu bernama Roselline, seorang tokoh sampingan dalam karya William Shakespeare yang paling romantis itu. Lalu yang lelaki bernama Romeo, seorang tokoh utama yang bersanding dengan Juliet dan diakui dunia sebagai pasangan paling romantis sedunia. Kadang aku tertawa, bagian mananya yang romantis dari mati bersama karena keluarga yang saling bertentangan? Andai saja saat itu Romeo memilih Roselline yang jauh lebih cerdas dan hati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu. Pasti ... pasti ...

"Lisanna?"

Suara Natsu mengembalikkan pikiranku yang sudah mengawang entah kemana. Raut mukanya tampak cemas, mungkin dikarenakan aku yang terdiam terlalu lama.

"Natsu, bukankah itu sudah waktunya?"

Aku pura-pura menatap serius arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka lima, dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua belas.

"Waktu untuk ap―"

"Natsu!"

Suara teriakkan riang terdengar. Seorang gadis berambut emas melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu saja untuk berkencan dengan Lucy ke Tokyo Skytree, kan?"

Aku tertawa palsu. Menutupi rasa sedih yang melanda di hati.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Lucy! Kami hanya jalan-jalan biasa."

Katanya dalam cerita, Romeo bersikeras menampik pernyataan yang mengaitkan dirinya dan Juliet di awal mereka bertemu. Sampai kemudian, Roselline menyatakan perasaannya pada Romeo di akhir pesta. Awalnya, Romeo terkejut karena tak tahu siapa yang harus ia pilih. Namun dengan pasti, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya lebih menyukai Juliet. Di situ, aku merasa cerita itu adalah cerita terjahat yang pernah aku ketahui. Maksudku, bukankah Roselline yang pertama kali berjanji akan tetap setia pada Romeo di tiap-tiap surat yang mereka saling kirimkan? Lantas, mengapa Romeo dengan mudahnya mengabaikan eksistensi Roselline begitu saja?

Namun, itu semua kita balikkan kembali pada Roselline seorang. Salahnya sendiri, menghianati kenyataan dan percaya pada bualan manis kehidupan, bahwa cinta sejati yang dijanjikan oleh sang pujaan hati cepat atau lambat akan berakhir. Segala sesuatu pasti berubah, keabadian hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Begitu ya? Maaf kalau aku salah sangka dan terlalu sok tahu tentang hubungan kalian berdua."

Senyuman palsu kembali terukir di wajahku.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, sepertinya Lucy telah terlalu lama menunggumu di sana. Cepatlah kau hampiri dia!"

"Ng ... iya."

Kemudian, Natsu pergi berjalan menuju Lucy. Menghampiri gadis itu dengan tawa riang dan semangat, serta menjauhiku yang berdiri kaku di bawah pohon rindang. Air mataku menetes, tak kuat menahan tangis setelah ia pergi jauh dari pandanganku.

" _Lisanna, kalau kau sudah tahu apa itu cinta ... cintailah orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu_."

" _Apa maksud Kak Mira?_ "

" _Begini, cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan. Bahkan walau sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, sampai orang itu menikah dengan gadis lain atau sampai kau menikah dengan orang lain, cinta itu tak akan pernah terlupa. Bukankah hal itu sangat menyakitkan bila tak terbalas?_ "

Air mataku kembali menetes, bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang membasahi tanah Tokyo. Angin pun bertiup kencang, seolah meniup lubang hatiku. Sungguh, Tuhan sangat pandai membolak-balikan hati manusia yang lemah. Pendirian dan prinsip bisa dengan mudah diputarbalikan. Siapa yang bisa bertahan dengannya pasti akan mendapat tempat yang sangat baik. Tapi, sanggupkah aku bertahan dari semua ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di suatu hari, di Kota Tokyo, seorang gadis berdiam diri di bawah pohon. Ia tampak tak peduli dengan guyuran hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi bila kalian melihat gadis itu lebih dekat, kalian akan mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berkata,_

" _Egois kah diriku bila berharap kisah mereka berakhir tragedi seperti Romeo dan Juliet?"_

 **Tamat**

* * *

Yah ... saya lagi galau. Jadi cerita ini dibuat. Aslinya, ini hasil remake dari lomba fanfiction ―yang nggak berhasil sebuah kemenangan tentunya― beberapa minggu silam. Kuharap kalian menyukainya walau pair-nya begini.

Setting cerita ini berdasarkan Romeo dan Juliet-nya William Shakespeare. Dan saat itu aku baru tahu kalau Romeo itu sebenarnya suka sama Rosalline sebelumnya. Dari situ aku gagal paham sama ending-nya yang justru berakhir Romeo dan Juliet. Adakah yang bisa memberiku pencerahan bila kalian telah membaca naskah asli Romeo dan Juliet itu? :"""

Umm ... terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini!


End file.
